


One of Those Nights

by SunnyD_lite



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dark, Kink Meme, M/M, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-06
Updated: 2010-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days like this made him miss his boat</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> TamingtheMuse Prompt: Languid  
> A/N: First Dip in the NCIS pool via a kinkmeme

Days like this made him miss his boat. The toys were too finicky for his present mood and furniture wasn't as soul-soothing as the boats. His hands itched for acres of curved hull to sand in a meditative routine.  
Not that he'd be down here for long.

His eyes turned to the bottle of bourbon, but one of them had to be paying attention tonight. He tried to block out the images playing in a continuous loop by shutting his eyes, didn't work. It only removed other distractions.

The front door slammed shut. No cheery greeting. No smell of take-out food. Nothing but heavy steps up to the bedroom.

Normally he enjoyed knowing the small details that made up DiNozzo.

Tonight wasn't normal. Wasn't the first time. And, given their jobs, most likely not the last either.

Didn't mean he had to like it.

Sighing, he put down the plane that had been dragging down his hand, idle. He may not have given the man upstairs the vows his wives had got, but he still meant them. Tonight fell under the 'for worse'. "Suck it up Marine. You know what you need to do. What he needs you to do." And if he was resorting to self pep talks, the situation was truly dire.

Really a DiNozzo in his bed should be reason to hurry, not linger here in the detritus of past projects. He wasn't one to leave things unfinished; a fact supported by the teams high closure rate. But not every closed case was neat and tidy, or even cause for celebration. He knew what his partner needed and warm languid lovemaking wasn't it.

He climbed to the main floor, stopping at the kitchen to wash the nonexistent sawdust from his hands, still seeing today's blood long washed away. There was no noise from upstairs.

Taking a deep breath he headed to the bedroom, pausing at the partially closed door. For Tony.

He pushed the door opened and saw the naked body, not on the bed, but leaning against the wall. Oh, one of those nights. The only light was from the ensuite bathroom, a bit of light playing against the tense muscles of his lover's back. Tony rested his head against crossed arms and was breathing in a stilted rhythm. Gibbs waited on the threshold.

After a minute, the man inside spat out, "I know you're there."

He waited still. That and no names were part of the ritual. He would give Tony what he needed, but to be clear Tony had to ask for it. It was a way to separate them from this. Because this? This was not about them. Some shrink might offer up a longwinded multisyllabic explanation; Gibbs didn't care. It worked for Tony. That was all he needed to know. So he waited.

The man in front of him turned his head sideways, not looking – another tradition now -- and said clearly, painfully, "Fuck me like you hate me."

And to his shame, Gibbs would.

**Author's Note:**

> for NCIS Kink meme: T/G "Fuck me like you hate me."


End file.
